


Tocar el cielo

by Marbius



Series: Schönes Mädchen aus dem All [25]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Family Drama, Father-Daughter Relationship, Female Georg Listing, Gender or Sex Swap, Hopeful Ending, Light Angst, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Moving Out, Phone Calls & Telephones, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Slice of Life, Some Humor, Teen Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/pseuds/Marbius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Parte 22] Es abarcar con los brazos el firmamento y rozar una fracción de lo que está por llegar; luego anhelar más.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tocar el cielo

**Tocar el cielo**

De ser necesario un adjetivo que resumiera lo que grabar el video de Durch den Monsun representaba para todos, habría sido ‘cansado’, quizá con un plus unánime de ‘en extremo’. Claro, también ‘maravilloso’, ‘único’ y ‘especial’, pero ni todos juntos sumaban lo que ‘agotador’ resumía en ocho simples letras.

—Estoy muerto, sólo déjenme aquí —gruñó Tom bajándose la visera de la gorra que llevaba puesta y arrellanándose mejor en el asiento trasero de la camioneta que los llevaba de vuelta de la locación donde habían grabado y de nueva cuenta al hotel donde se estaban hospedando por la noche.

—Tomi, vamos… —Tiró Bill de su gemelo, pero éste no hizo nada para ayudarlo, tampoco para entorpecerlo, puesto que le dolía cada músculo del cuerpo y no se sentía como para nada que no fuera cerrar los ojos y dormir. Oponer resistencia pacífica era su manera de protestar por un trato tan inhumanitario.

La mejor parte había sido grabar la mayoría del video, quedando sólo como trabajo pendiente unas cuantas escenas individuales y después el resto de la tarde para empacar, cenar ligero y emprender el viaje de regreso para estar de vuelta en Loitsche antes de la medianoche.

—Todos directo a la cama y sin excusas, nada de desvelarse, ¿me han oído? —Los previno David al entregarles las tarjetas magnéticas que abrirían sus cuartos. Emparejados como siempre, los gemelos iban a tener una suite con camas gemelas y Georgie y Gustav otra—. Recuerden que mañana a las siete en punto tienen que estar ya cambiados y listos para bajar y desayunar. Lunge quiere grabar unas escenas en el lago antes de que el sol se ponga en lo alto.

—Owe —se quejó Bill apenas imaginarse lo que sería meterse al lago tan temprano. Incluso a mediodía el agua se había sentido helada y le había costado cantar sumergido hasta las rodillas cuando todo lo que podía era sentir frío y más frío.

—Exactamente —asintió su manager—, sólo estén preparados. Pasaré a las seis treinta a tocar puertas así que duérmanse ahora mismo si quieren descansar un poco.

Despidiéndose de él y con el permiso explícito de pedir servicio a la habitación si así lo deseaban, los cuatro chicos se montaron en el elevador y tras confirmar el piso en el que se iban a hospedar, presionaron el número de la planta y esperaron.

—Quiero ver que intente levantarme mañana —dijo Tom tras un largo bostezo—, veremos si puede…

—También me siento adolorido por todas partes, pero antes de dormir voy a pedir una hamburguesa o tal vez una sopa con mucha pasta —saboreó Bill la posibilidad de pedir comida directo a su cuarto.

—¿Vas a querer que cenemos antes de acostarnos? —Le preguntó Gustav a Georgie, pero la bajista hizo un gesto con la cabeza que no fue un sí o un no, y de poco sirvió para explicar las intenciones de su dueña.

—Quiero darme una ducha rápida —se apresuró ésta a aclarar al ver la expresión confusa del baterista—. Después podemos cenar lo que sea, comeré de lo mismo que pidas tú.

El viaje en el ascensor no duró mucho más y pronto las compuertas se abrieron a un pasillo desolado y tapizado con una alfombra de color crema.

Enfilando cada quien a su cuarto, los cuatro amigos se despidieron antes de entrar a sus correspondientes habitaciones y cerrar la puerta.

—Mmm. —Sacándose los zapatos, Georgie se masajeó el cuello a hizo crujir algunos de los huesos de su espalda—. Voy a tomar ese baño que dije…

—¿Quieres que pida ya la cena? ¿Pizza está bien? —Confirmó Gustav con ella, obteniendo un escueto sí antes de que Georgie desapareciera baño adentro con la toalla en mano y sin molestarse en cerrar la puerta.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Gustav vio cómo las prendas caían una tras otra al suelo de baldosas verde oscuro y la figura desnuda de Georgie brilló bajo la luz de los focos incandescentes apenas por una fracción de segundo. Luego la bajista desapareció tras la cortina y el ruido identificable como del agua al caer se dejó escuchar por toda la estancia.

—Joder —se mordisqueó Gustav el labio inferior, sentándose al borde de una de las camas y tomando el teléfono para hacer su pedido. La operadora contesto al segundo timbrazo y seguro de que era una buena elección, pidió para ambos una pizza con doble queso, aceitunas negras y salami, la combinación favorita de Georgie—. Y una coca-cola para dos, sí, dos vasos… Ajá… Muchas gracias, yo espero —colgó. La mujer al otro lado de la línea le aseguró que su comida estaría en una media hora, así que Gustav preparó su propia ropa para tomar una ducha y esperó que a que Georgie finalizara con la suya.

Recostándose sobre la cama, Gustav cerró los ojos por lo que él creyó eran apenas un par de segundos, pero que una vez que regresó al mundo de los vivos, resultaron ser más de diez minutos. Frente a él y envuelta en una pequeña toalla de las que él hotel ponía a su disposición, Georgie lo sacudía del hombro.

—Tu turno —le dijo con voz neutra, dirigiéndose entonces a su maleta y eligiendo la ropa que usaría esa noche para dormir.

Gustav tomó una ducha corta, disfrutando del agua tibia que le caía sobre la cabeza y se diseminaba en cientos de hilillos por todo el cuerpo. La espalda lo estaba matando luego de horas repitiendo toma tras toma bajo el escrutinio de la cámara, pero al mismo tiempo era un dolor placentero y repleto de satisfacción por lo que representaba. Esponja en mano, Gustav tarareó algunas de las canciones del álbum (Durch den Monsun ni de broma) hasta quedar limpio y listo para salir.

Frente al espejo, se cambió de ropa y se secó el cabello a base de fuertes movimientos, un tanto asombrado de encontrar en su reflejo poco del niño que se sentía hasta hace poco.

«Bueno, Schäfer», se recordó Gustav a sí mismo, «en poco más de tres meses vas a cumplir diecisiete años, de niño nada».

—Diecisiete, wow… —Movió el baterista los labios, incapaz de creer lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo. El año anterior apenas si habría creído encontrarse ahí en la grabación de un video y con Tokio Hotel a las puertas del estrellato. Dos años atrás y aún vivían en el viejo departamento de la Sony BMG. Cuatro años atrás y Kenny era su bajista, o lo fue hasta que Georgie lo noqueó con un simple puñetazo.

No, el que le regresaba la mirada desde el espejo no era el Gustav de cuatro años atrás, no del todo al menos, pero sí la consecuencia de todo lo vivido durante ese tiempo y el saberlo como tal era raro, al menos se sentía así en esos momentos.

—Gusti, la comida está aquí —lo sacó Georgie de sus cavilaciones—, no tardes mucho o se va a enfriar.

Dándose prisa, el baterista recogió su ropa sucia de la tapa del inodoro y descalzo y con la toalla al hombro, salió del baño justo a tiempo para ver que Georgie le daba las gracias y una propina a la recamarera por traer su cena.

—Ahhh, huele delicioso —levantó Georgie la tapa de la charola y los vapores de la pizza le hicieron crujir las tripas del hambre que sentía—. Casi esperaba una pizza acartonada y sin sabor, pero esto se supera y con creces de lo bien que luce.

—Espera un poco con eso del sabor —dijo Gustav, extendiendo la toalla sobre su cama para que se secara y guardando la ropa sucia en uno de los compartimientos laterales de su maleta.

Dispuesta a comprobarlo, Georgie jaló una tira de queso y la saboreó, cerrando los ojos en el acto y presa de un éxtasis alimenticio que dejó bien en claro si la comida era buena o no.

—¡Tienes que probarla ahora mismo! —Partió la bajista una de las rebanadas, la puso en un plato y se lo extendió insistente a Gustav, quien al primer bocado, entendió de qué hablaban los grandes gurús de la cocina cuando decían que hasta los alimentos más cotidianos podían llegar a ser una obra de arte si se le daba el proceso adecuado.

Comiendo frente al televisor con cable y riendo entre bocados y sorbos de su coca-cola, pronto no quedaron más que migajas de la pizza y vasos vacíos. Dejando la charola afuera de la habitación tal como se los había indicado la recamarera, pronto fue más que obvio el que era hora de poner las cabezas sobre las almohadas y dormir para recuperar fuerzas. En palabras de David, el día por venir sería peor.

—Estoy tan cansada pero sin sueño —murmuró Georgie desde su cama, tapada hasta la cintura con la sábana y aspecto de que podría quedar fuera de combate si tan sólo cerrara los ojos—. Como si… Fuera culpa de la comida. Antes de eso me sentía tan bien.

—¿Te duele el estómago? —Preguntó Gustav. Podía ser una opción; un día largo de trabajo y una comida copiosa aderezada con refresco de cola a veces podían lograr eso.

—Nah, es más bien… —Se recostó la bajista de lado y suspiró—. Ya sabes, todo esto de venir sin la aprobación de mamá. Intenté llamarla durante los recesos que tuvimos pero no contestó mis llamadas, tampoco tiene trabajando la contestadora automática así que es un hecho: Me está evitando como a la peste negra. Con este son cinco días y se siente horrible, porque soy su única hija y vivimos solas las dos, ¿es que no se preocupa por mí?

—Hey, sabes que no es eso —intentó Gustav animarla—. Ella te quiere, todos los días llama a mamá y pregunta por ti; si comes bien, si duermes tus horas, cómo te encuentras y eso. Si realmente no le importara, no se tomaría la molestia, ¿no crees?

—¿Entonces por qué no me llama a mí y me dice ‘cariño, regresa a casa, porque te extraño y te quiero de vuelta conmigo’ en lugar de ignorarme y pretender que no existo? Sería más reconfortante y muchísimo menos confuso para mí —se limpió Georgie los ojos y resopló—. ¿Tan complicado resulta? Sabe el número, sabe que la extraño, ¿por qué no lo hace?

Para eso, Gustav no tuvo ninguna respuesta. Melissa, al igual que la propia Georgie, tenía maneras de pensar y proceder tan diferentes del resto, que no era de extrañarse el que la comunicación entre ambas, si bien normalmente era perfecta, a veces podía sufrir de interferencias.

—Tal vez necesita tiempo para pensar y… No sé, asimilar el que no irás a la universidad como ella esperaba. No es fácil si lo piensas un poco.

—Seguro que ya me imaginaba como dentista y en un despacho, jo. Título de graduada en la pared y todo —volvió a suspirar la bajista—. De cualquier modo, no cambiaré mi decisión. Es mi vida y soy mayor de edad. Llegaré hasta donde tenga que llegar.

—Geogie…

—¿Qué? —Bufó la chica—. Es cierto.

—¿En qué estás pensando? —Atento a sus estados de ánimo, Gustav vio en los ojos de Georgie un brillo que antes no se encontraba ahí, y que marcaba con claridad una señal de peligro.

—En lo obvio.

—¿Y eso es…?

—Hablé con David, ¿sí? —Admitió la bajista—. Le dije de mi situación, que ahora mismo no tengo donde vivir, y no tengo nada conmigo así que…

—¿Y, qué dijo? —Incorporándose sobre uno de sus codos, a Gustav el corazón se le aceleró de nervios. Algo en todo aquello le daba mala espina.

—Me prometió pagarme un departamento con su dinero, sólo hasta que en la disquera empiecen a darnos un salario en serio o que mi asunto se solucione, lo que ocurra primero. Uhm… El detalle es que entonces me mudaría a la ciudad.

—¿Por qué? ¡No, no puedes! —Saltó Gustav ante la posibilidad de que Georgie hiciera eso—. Es decir, ¿para qué? Estás viviendo con nosotros, y mamá dijo que podías quedarte todo el tiempo que quisieras, papá igual. No hay ninguna necesidad de que hagas eso.

—Uh, sí, pero… ¿No regresa Franziska de la universidad la semana que viene? —Resopló Georgie—. Estoy durmiendo en su habitación, y una cosa es quedarme un par de días y otra convertirme en el huésped molesto del que todo mundo espera deshacerse lo antes posible.

—Sabes que no es así… —Afirmó el baterista con convicción—. Sabes que eres una más en casa y-…

—Sí, lo sé, pero no es suficiente —lo interrumpió Georgie—. Necesito mi ropa, mi espacio, mi tiempo para pensar… —Susurró lo último—. Aprecio lo que han hecho por mí, pero necesito hacer algo con mi vida, no sólo quedarme a la espera de que mamá llame y diga que aprueba todo lo que hago y me dé los ánimos que necesito. Ya estoy mayor para vivir sola y tengo la oportunidad, así que lo haré. Apenas nos den el primer adelanto del disco, le pagaré a David y veré qué hacer de ahí en adelante.

—Pero… Tú… ¿Qué pasará si…? Oh Dios, Georgie, no me lo hagas tan difícil —se exaltó Gustav—. ¿Estás siendo realista al menos? ¿Cómo vas a vivir sola en la ciudad? Ni siquiera es seguro. ¿Y si algo llegara a pasar, uh, qué harías? ¿A quién le llamarías en caso de una emergencia?

—Lo mismo que haría si estuviera estudiando la universidad, me las arreglaría yo sola como pudiera, duh —rodó la bajista los ojos—. Es exactamente lo mismo. La diferencia es en lugar de ir a clases estaré más cerca del estudio que la disquera tiene ahí. Ya me harté de hacer trasbordo cada dos por tres, y de cualquier modo, no es como si pudiera rentar algo más grande que una habitación con cocina y baño. En Loitsche sólo hay casas y barracas. Tú sé realista, yo ya pensé bien mis opciones y tomé una decisión.

—No puedo creerlo, simplemente… —Denegó Gustav con la cabeza—. Tienes que estar…

—¿Cómo según tú? —Se enfureció Georgie de una vez por todas, sentándose en la cama y dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de rencor—. ¿Loca? ¿O me quieres llamar algo peor? ¡Adelante, porque ya una vez Bill me llamó puta y nada puede herirme después de eso!

—Baja la voz —siseó Gustav—, o vas a despertar a todos en el hotel.

—Tú sólo no entiendes —escupió Georgie las palabras, los ojos brillantes de una resolución que su dueña portaba orgullosa—, y esperaba que lo hicieras, pero veo que es mucho pedir.

—Georgie…

—Jódete, Gustav Schäfer —se dio media vuelta la bajista en su cama y se tapó con las sábanas hasta por encima de la cabeza.

Entendiendo el claro mensaje, Gustav a su vez apagó la lamparita que aún iluminaba la habitación y le dio la espalda, pateando las mantas hasta hartarse de una vez por todas y lanzarlas al final de la cama.

Hasta la hora de la salida del sol y tiempo de levantarse para seguir rodando el video, ninguno de los dos durmió bien, pero tercos como eran, a la mañana siguiente negaron haber pasado una mala noche o siquiera estar peleados. A ojos de los demás, estaban bien; por dentro, destrozados por la incomprensión del otro.

 

Para decepción de Gustav, Georgie no volvió a casa con Melissa, sino que tras una tremenda trifulca con ésta, empacó sus pertenencias y se mudó a la ciudad tal y como lo había previsto de antemano. De nada sirvieron los ruegos, los argumentos o las amenazas por parte de la madre de la bajista para convencerla de matricularse a la universidad y dejar de lado la idea de la banda, puesto que Georgie, aún con lágrimas en los ojos tras la discusión que habían tenido, abandonó la casa donde había crecido y adoptó su nuevo papel de adulta que incluía hacer su propia comida, lavar la ropa en una lavandería de la esquina y pagar sus propias cuentas a tiempo para seguir recibiendo los servicios de agua, gas y electricidad, entre otros.

Fiel a su palabra, David Jost le había prestado el dinero suficiente para rentar un departamento pequeño en extremo pero acogedor, con cocina, baño, una pequeña área común y un cuarto para dormir, y en una zona céntrica de Magdeburg además, por lo que Georgie no tenía motivos de queja a excepción de la soledad que de vez en cuando sentía al pasar una buena parte del tiempo sin compañía alguna.

—Estoy bien, en serio —le dijo a Gustav una noche de finales de junio en que los dos hablaban por teléfono sin importarles lo cara que podría salir la factura telefónica con tantas llamadas entre ambos durante el último mes que Georgie tenía viviendo por su cuenta—. Esta tarde aprendí a cocinar unas pechugas de pollo rellenas de crema y chícharos, y estaban bien. Rico, aunque un poco seco, creo que se me pasó el tiempo en el horno, pero no volverá a ocurrir. Así que si vienes de visita, tendré una receta deliciosa para presumirte.

—¿Comiste sola? —Preguntó el baterista, el ceño fruncido y el teléfono sujeto fuertemente entre sus dedos; no podía evitarlo, pese a que Georgie intentaba hacerle ver por todos los medios que se la estaba pasando en grande en la ciudad, no se lo tragaba ni una pizca.

Ya que ese fin de semana los gemelos tenían de visita a su padre biológico e iban a pasar los tres días yendo a pescar juntos, el ensayo de la banda se había cancelado y por tanto, Georgie había preferido permanecer en Magdeburg ella por su cuenta en lugar de aceptar la proposición de Gustav y su familia en quedarse con ellos y así no pasar los días libres en eterno aislamiento con ella misma.

De nada había servido asegurarle que no era ninguna molestia. Franziska misma había hablado con ella por veinte minutos tratando de convencerla de compartir habitación pero sin éxito; ni siquiera cuando Gustav le había dicho que le cedería su alcoba mientras él dormía en el sofá había funcionado, Georgie igual había rechazado cortés ambas invitaciones y les había aseverado que iba a estar bien, que no había motivo de preocupación, que para eso tenía su bajo como entretenimiento y de cualquier modo, planeaba descansar para recuperar fuerzas ahora que había oportunidad.

—Claro que comí sola —le respondió la bajista—, ¿o qué esperabas, que invite al vecino de abajo?

—Mmm, eso no —se mordisqueó Gustav el labio inferior—, pero piensa, aún estás a tiempo de tomar un autobús y venir-…

—No, ya te dije que no voy a regresar este fin de semana y pienso cumplirlo. —A través del auricular, el baterista escuchó un suspiro—. Gusti, estoy bien, ¿vale? Si algo pasara serías el primero al que se lo diría.

—¿Entonces por qué no te escuchas tan convencida? Suenas… apagada, sin energía.

—Bueno… —Gustav adivinó la mentira antes de que Georgie la dijera—. Es que me pasé el día limpiando aquí y allá, luego bajé a la lavandería y erm… Estoy agotada de cansancio. Me levanté desde temprano para tener todo listo y ahora sólo quiero recostarme y descansar.

—No te creo —la retó el baterista—. Te conozco bien para saber cuándo estás cansada y cuándo estás triste.

Una larga pausa entre ambos hizo crepitar la línea. Gustav sabía que estaba en lo correcto, Georgie no estaba tan bien como quería hacérselo pretender, pero tozuda como nunca antes en la vida, se negó a admitirlo.

—Tienen que ser ideas tuyas —le respondió Georgie con la voz tensa y un poco ronca—, uhm… Me tengo que ir. Mañana quiero hacer la compra en el supermercado y necesito salir temprano del departamento si es que quiero tener la tarde libre. ¿Hablamos cuando regrese a Loitsche?

—Seguro —murmuró Gustav, seguro de que no ocurriría pronto. Lo más probable sería que se encontraran de nueva cuenta en el estudio de Magdeburg—. Descansa.

—Tú también. Y Gusti… —Pausa—. Te quiero. _Bye_.

Colgó antes de que el baterista pudiera responder algo. Con el tono de dial repiqueteando en sus oídos, Gustav exhaló y después dejó el teléfono en su lugar.

Fiel a su costumbre, Georgie lo dejó confundido y ansioso. También deseoso de verla y estar a su lado. La única diferencia estribaba ahora en la distancia que los separaba y que notó él, era cada vez más grande.

No pudiendo evitar pensar si ella realmente se habría ido a la cama a dormir o estaría mirando por la ventana tal como era su costumbre cuando se sentía inquieta, Gustav intentó llevar todo pensamiento de la bajista a la parte trasera de su mente pero sin mucho éxito; nada nuevo, incluso sin proponérselo, ella siempre ocupaba un lugar privilegiado dentro de su cabeza.

Un rato después y recostado sobre su propia cama, Gustav cerró los ojos y soñó con Georgie, nada especial, sólo pequeños fragmentos del corto tiempo que habían pasado juntos como novios casi tres años atrás.

En posición fetal y estrujando las sábanas con una mano, Gustav se permitió sonreír entre sueños.

 

Julio transcurrió en un parpadeo, cada vez pasando todos más y más tiempo en Magdeburg al grado en que algunas noches de la semana, todos se comprimían en el departamento de Georgie, unos en el sofá-cama (los gemelos) y otro a los pies de la cama de la bajista (ese Gustav) sobre mantas e improvisando un colchón a base de almohadas y cojines, porque a la mañana siguiente tenían asuntos en la ciudad y necesitaban estar tan temprano como para que hacer el viaje de madrugada resultara poco práctico.

Al contrario de sentirse abrumada en el diminuto departamento con otros tres adolescentes larguiruchos y en proceso de crecimiento, Georgie traía durante esos días en el rostro una sonrisa tan grande que delataba lo mal que la pasaba ella sola en la ciudad, pero que ni bajo tortura admitiría.

Fiel a su palabra, David pagaba el departamento y los gastos que se ocasionaban, comida incluida, sin que en ningún demostrara interés en que Georgie abonara a la cuenta con algo que no fuera dinero o que lo hiciera antes de tiempo. Eso último para alivio de Gustav, quien confiaba en su manager tanto como podía, pero que no era ajeno al hecho de que la bajista era un tanto falta de malicia y vivía ella a merced de quien quisiera hablarle bonito y convencerla de casi cualquier cosa.

Para entonces, Georgie hablaba a diario con Melissa y la conversación era cordial sino es que un poco seca y tensa, pero al menos no se gritaban, y según le dijo la bajista a Gustav, iban por buen camino a reconciliarse. Aferradas todavía a sus puntos de vista, madre e hija no estaban dispuestas a ceder frente a la otra ahora que dos meses habían transcurrido desde su altercado y tanto una como la otra esperaban a que su contrincante diera el brazo a torcer y se rindiera.

Al modo de verlo que tenía Gustav y como espectador ajeno, una posibilidad bastante remota de las dos partes. De algún lado tenía que haber sacado Georgie la terquedad que tanto la caracterizaba, y el baterista estaba seguro que corría desde línea materna, por lo cual su estrategia de juego era mantenerse a distancia de ambas, eludir el tema cuando salía a flote, y servir como eslabón entre ambas mujeres; ya fuera que de vez en cuando visitaba o llamaba a Melissa para informarle de Georgie o que le llevaba paquetes con comida o regalos a la bajista de parte de su progenitora, ayudaba en lo que podía sin inmiscuirse demasiado.

—Oh, galletitas caseras —aspiró Georgie dentro de la última caja con viandas que Melissa le había enviado a su hija por medio del baterista—. Y tiene una nota, uhm…

—¿Dice algo importante? —Preguntó cauteloso Gustav, sacándose los zapatos y dejándolos en la entrada como siempre. Para aquella visita iba él solo, los gemelos llegarían más tarde con David, y todos se reunirían en la minúscula sala de la bajista para ponerle fecha a la premiere de su video y de paso a la serie de conciertos que darían después por Alemania—. ¿O es privado?

—Es privado, pero no tengo nada que esconderte. Toma, lee y dime qué piensas —le extendió Georgie la nota al tiempo que con otra mano sujetaba una galleta que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca.

“Georgie: Espero esté todo bien contigo. Te envío estas galletas porque te quiero, no lo olvides. Besos de tu madre que te extraña mucho” leyó Gustav la pequeña nota seguida de la firma y un breve postdata: “Tu padre envía saludos, no olvides llamarlo”.

—¿Por qué debes de llamar a Robert? —Preguntó al baterista apenas terminar de leer.

Si bien la relación de Georgie con su padre no era lo que se podría esperar dado el vínculo que los unía, tampoco era fría. Si acaso era regular porque la distancia entre ambos (su progenitor vivía en Austria desde su divorcio con Melissa) ponía una barrera entre los dos, pero quitando esa excepción, lo cierto es que Georgie y Robert se complementaban de un modo en el que la bajista no podía con su madre.

Gustav no lo sabía a ciencia cierta porque la bajista cambiaba de tema cada vez que él preguntaba, pero sospechaba que en medio de su trifulca con Melissa con respecto a la banda y a la universidad, Georgie había buscado y encontrado el apoyo necesario para tomar su decisión de manos de su padre. Podría no estar siempre presente de manera física y a su lado, pero Gustav al menos le daba el crédito por escucharla y encontrarse disponible para ella cuando Georgie lo necesitaba más.

—Uh, nada importante. Prometí mantenerlo informado de cómo me iba en Magdeburg, pero he olvidado llamar las últimas dos semanas, erm… ¿Una galleta? —Desvió el tema un tanto brusca, en lugar de esperar a que Gustav le diera el ‘sí’, metiéndole el postre en la boca y sin darle oportunidad de masticar—. Come más si quieres, yo haré esa llamada y luego podemos salir a algún lado o descansar, tú eliges. ¿Fue muy pesado el viaje en autobús? ¿Pasaron alguna película buena durante el trayecto?

—Nah, dormí la mayor parte del tiempo —se acomodó Gustav en el sofá y depositó su maleta de viaje en el suelo—. La verdad es que preferiría descansar un poco más, me mareé un poco en las curvas y el desayuno que tomé antes de salir sigue sin querer bajar.

—Oh, pobrecito Gusti-Pooh —se sentó Georgie a su lado en el sofá, teléfono en mano.

Apoyando la cabeza en las piernas del baterista, Georgie marcó el número de su padre y pasó los siguientes quince minutos hablando con él mientras disfrutaba de los dedos de Gustav recorrer su cabello en un rítmico masaje que la volvió dócil bajo el toque de sus manos.

—… Claro, no volverá a pasar —le decía la bajista a su progenitor, los ojos entrecerrados porque rodeada del cariño de Gustav se sentía querida como pocas veces en la vida—. Yep, me llegó. Prometo gastar ese dinero con sabiduría y no en tonterías… Ajá… La última noticia es que sería en agosto, pero de momento sólo aquí en Alemania. De todos modos lo grabaré y te lo enviaré por correo para que lo veas.

—¿El video? —Susurró Gustav, no pudiendo evitar inmiscuirse en la conversación. Georgie asintió y siguió con lo suyo.

—Sí, es el plan, esperemos que no sea irracional como antes-… ¡Oh! Bien, bien, prometo comportarme, pero sabes de lo que pienso con respecto a que quiera mandar en mi vida… Uhm, está bien… Yo también te quiero, papá… Hasta luego —finalizó la llamada—. Ahhh…

—¿Te regañó, a que sí? —Siguió Gustav acariciándole los mechones de cabello y haciéndolos sentir a ambos en el séptimo cielo.

—Algo así —murmuró Georgie con los ojos cerrados y dejándose llevar por las caricias del baterista—. Me pidió que al menos fuera de visita a casa con mamá. Al menos no me pidió que volviera a Loitsche a vivir, pero supongo que es su manera de presionarme sin hacerme sentir como una niña traviesa.

—No te presiona, sólo quiere lo mejor para ti —la recordó Gustav, no del todo satisfecho en darle crédito a Robert, puesto que él mismo había sido quien le recomendó a Georgie tiempo atrás olvidar lo suyo con el baterista y seguir adelante.

Fuera o no un consejo sabio (Gustav al menos podía admitir que a los ojos de un adulto olvidar y avanzar sonaba coherente), lo cierto es que le quedaba un resquemor por todo aquello y seguía sin superarlo por completo, muy para disgusto suyo. Sólo los críos se aferraban a viejos rencores, en su opinión, y aún así cada vez que pensaba en el asunto se le torcía la boca en una mueca. Ridículo.

—Lo sé, es por eso que quizá vuelva por unos días… Extraño a mamá —admitió la bajista—. Un fin de semana completo y regresaré, porque una cosa es dar mi brazo a torcer y otra es bajar la cabeza y admitir sus disposiciones como si ella fuera mi dueña.

—Georgie… No tienes que demostrar a cada paso que eres un adulto autosuficiente. No hay nada en juego, puedes ser tú misma y ya. Nadie te va a juzgar si deseas regresar a tu hogar.

—El punto es… —Abrió Georgie grandes los ojos y lo miró—. Que no quiero volver. No todavía al menos. No te negaré que a veces me afecta el aislamiento, o que en las noches siento miedo de que algo llegue a ocurrir, pero el resto del tiempo es… Libertad. Hacerlo todo a mi modo y ritmo es liberador. En casa no es así, y éste se siente como un nuevo hogar para mí.

Gustav se tragó sus ruegos y súplicas de que volviera; ya bastante habían discutido durante las últimas semanas como para querer arruinar el momento tan plácido entre los dos, así que en su lugar calló y le siguió pasando los dedos por el cabello.

—Está largo —enrolló un mechón de pelo entre sus dedos—. Casi hasta debajo de tus orejas —lo estiró hasta que las puntas le rozaron a Georgie en el lóbulo y la hicieron retorcerse en una serie de risitas histéricas por la comezón que la caricia le producía.

—Con la mudanza y todo lo que está pasando olvidé ir a la peluquería, pero no sé…

—¿Mmm? —Siguió Gustav con sus atenciones.

—Me gusta cómo se me ve largo. Me hace sentir más… femenina. Y cuando uso la secadora y la plancha, casi es como si fuera sexy. Tal vez me lo dejé crecer un poco, hasta mis hombros o algo así.

Gustav se imaginó a la bajista con el cabello castaño rojizo hasta la marca señalada, y ondulado o lacio, daba lo mismo, encontró que luciría hermosa.

—Deberías hacerlo —la animó mientras que con sus dedos delineaba el contorno del nacimiento de su cabello—, te quedaría muy bien.

—¿Tú crees?

—Estoy seguro —afirmó el baterista con tanta convicción que Georgie lo decidió ahí mismo.

—Entonces lo haré.

Pasando el resto de la tarde en ese sillón y en un perfecto silencio que no fue incómodo ni nada además de tranquilizante (Georgie no poseía una televisión, sólo una radio que de vez en cuando encendía cuando el aburrimiento era mucho), acurrucados el uno en el otro, disfrutaron del escaso tiempo libre que tenían por primera vez desde meses atrás y durmieron una larga siesta envueltos en un viejo cobertor y disfrutando de la cercanía que sólo respirar del aliento del otro podía lograr.

Al despertar y con la tarde cayendo en tonos rojizos a través de la ventana, fue el turno de la realidad y el mundo en el que vivían de darles la bofetada que los sacó de la fantasía de ensueño en la que se encontraban.

Frente a la puerta de entrada y tocando el timbre como posesos, estaban los gemelos y David, tarde pero incluso así a destiempo.

Separándose de los brazos del otro, Gustav y Georgie aspiraron aire a profundidad y se recompusieron lo suficiente como para dar un aspecto presentable y fingir que lo de antes no había tenido un cariz tan íntimo y en parte romántico como para acelerarles el corazón.

Evitando mirarse a los ojos o rozarse en el más leve contacto corporal, supieron fingir que nada había ocurrido ahí y así se lo hicieron creer al resto de sus compañeros con una actuación impecable.

Por años venideros, esa técnica se perfeccionaría al grado en que separar lo que sí era de lo que no se volvería confuso y en gran parte doloroso, pero de momento, estaba bien y funcionaba, lo cual era a fin de cuentas, lo que contaba al final.

De cualquier modo, poco sabían entonces de lo que ocurriría en sus vidas en los años por venir e igual que en la inmensa mayoría de los casos, así estaba mejor.

Georgie y Gustav simplemente no necesitaban saber, no ahora, no nunca…

 

El quince de agostó marcó ese año el inicio oficial de su sueño. Reunidos frente al televisor de la casa Kaulitz, todos los miembros de la banda, sus familiares, amigos y algunos miembros involucrados en la producción y edición del disco y del video presenciaron con júbilo y gran alegría la transmisión premiere del primer single de Tokio Hotel.

Ya no era un sueño, sino una realidad que los llevaba a las grandes ligas y modificaba su percepción de lo que podían o no lograr si se lo proponían.

Apenas terminar (los tres minutos con cincuenta y ocho segundos más cortos de su vida), Bill enterró el rostro en el cuello de su gemelo y con los brazos de éste alrededor de su cintura, lloró de simple alegría, incapaz de comprender la gama de sentimientos que se habían adueñado de su cuerpo y lo tenían dando vueltas en un remolino emocional.

Tom no estaba en mejor estado que él, así que Simone los acunó a ambos entre sus brazos y besó sus cabezas en un vano intento de reafirmar su consigna de siempre: “Todo saldrá bien”. Era inútil, ellos sabían con certeza que iría más que bien, pero hasta pensamiento era abrumador en su magnificencia y de momento, lo que necesitaban era descargar un poco de la emoción contenida para después celebrar con el resto del staff.

Georgie y Gustav por el contrario se dejaron por la marea de sentimientos e hicieron una pequeña danza de victoria que culminó con ellos dos tropezando y cayendo sobre la alfombra en una alharaca de risas.

—Georgie, cariño, ¿estás bien? —Preguntó Melissa, quien para festejar la ocasión, había aceptado el nuevo estilo de vida de su hija y por tanto, ahora como madre orgullosa de una rockstar, la apoyaba tal como debía ser desde un inicio—. ¿No te lastimaste?

—Nah. —Abrazando a Gustav con todas sus fuerzas, Georgie sonrió hasta que le dolieron los músculos del rostro—. ¡Es que no lo puedo creer!

Contagiados por su buen ánimo, los gemelos no tardaron en separarse de Simone y unirse a los otros dos en el suelo, celebrando a su modo como una camada de cachorros ansiosos.

—Pf, pf, alto —detuvo la bajista los achuchones que el menor de los gemelos le daba—. Aún necesitamos darles la gran noticia.

—¿Uh, qué ocurre? —Preguntó la madre del baterista, mirando no a su hijo, sino a su manager—. ¿Es que hay más? Gustav, ¿por qué no dijiste nada?

El baterista se llevó una mano a la nuca. —Verás…

—Es algo un poco más complicado —medió David de la mano del resto de los productores—. Durch den Monsun tiene ya un par de semanas en la radio y ha escalado con rapidez en las listas de popularidad. Ahora que el video está distribuido en Alemania y la próxima semana en Suiza y Austria, creemos que es un excelente momento dar a conocer la fecha para el disco y eso incluye…

—Conciertos, una gira corta por Alemania —completó Pat—. Lo que implica…

—Dejar de ir a la escuela, pero sólo por unas semanas, no tantas como quisiéramos pero si unas cuatro o… ¿Cinco? Pero ni una más, en serio —agregó Bill—. ¿Podemos ir, mamá? Di que sí.

Simone abrió grandes los ojos. —Perdón, creo que no entendí bien todo eso… ¿Podrían explicarme de vuelta todo esto? Un poco más despacio y con más palabras si no es molestia.

La siguiente hora transcurrió entre explicaciones largas y negociaciones aún más complejas. Sentados todos juntos formando un círculo en la sala de la casa Kaulitz, al final los bandos quedaron parejos.

—Pueden ir —habló Gordon por él y por Simone con respecto a los gemelos—, pero deben mantenerse al corriente con sus tareas y estudios. No me importa si es necesario contratar un tutor, porque abandonar la escuela no es una opción, ¿me han entendido?

—Eso está de más —asintió Patrick—. Como menores, Bill, Tom y Gustav no pueden trabajar más de seis horas al día y eso sólo durante cinco días a la semana. El resto del tiempo lo ocuparán para mantenerse al corriente con sus clases y sacar el año escolar.

—Nosotros tampoco tenemos ningún inconveniente en que Gustav salga con la banda —concedió la madre del baterista el permiso—, pero sólo si todos pueden ir y prometen cuidarse los unos a los otros. Nada de tomar esta gira como un pretexto para hacer tonterías o propasarse, ¿de acuerdo? Prohibido regresar con el cabello teñido de verde o arracadas en los pezones.

Los cuatro chicos asintieron al mismo tiempo, omitiendo la parte de ceder a las carcajadas ante semejante sugerencia porque entonces todo se iría al carajo.

—Entonces sólo queda Georgie —miró David alternadamente a la bajista y a Melissa—, quien ya es mayor de edad y por lo tanto puede decidir por sí misma si nos acompaña o no, pero nos gustaría al mismo tiempo que esto no ocasionara ninguna disputa familiar.

Georgie suspiró y bajo la cabeza. —Yo quiero ir, por supuesto que sí, pero… ¿Mamá? —Se dirigió a su progenitora—, ¿qué dices tú?

—¿En serio me preguntas? —Se sorprendió Melissa. En el transcurso de los últimos tres meses ella y Georgie habían pasado de ser casi las mejores amigas y a tenerse toda la confianza del mundo a enemistarse, reconciliarse y poco a poco construir la relación que tenían antes. Que su hija, a la que apenas había visto de vuelta luego de su épico altercado le estuviera pidiendo expresamente su aprobación (no permiso, puesto que no lo necesitaba al tener cumplidos los dieciocho años) era más de lo que podía creer cuando a una semana de distancia llamarse por teléfono era una tarea engorrosa entre ambas—. ¿Es lo que quieres más en el mundo desde el fondo de tu corazón? —La atrajo a su lado y le besó la sien.

—Por supuesto, mamá —se dejó Georgie querer—, ¿de verdad lo dudas?

Melissa suspiró. —No, cariño. Ya no. Ve a ese tour y hazle trizas el oído a todo mundo. Estaré orgullosa de ti tanto si regresas con un disco de platino como si sólo lo haces con una maleta y tu bajo al hombro.

—Es un hecho entonces —golpeó Bill su pierna con el puño—, iremos de gira y regresaremos cargados de fama y gloria o no volveremos.

—Hey, habla por ti —lo codeó Gustav, pese a todo riéndose de las locuras del menor de los gemelos—, a mí sí me extrañarían en casa.

—Yo tampoco creo que no —le tiró juguetona Simone de la oreja a su hijo—, aunque hagas millones en la industria de la música, quiero que termines el Gymnasium a como dé lugar, ¿me has oído? ¿Tú también, Tom? Ningún hijo mío se quedará sin educación superior mientras dependa de mí, ¿he sido clara?

—Sí, mamá —corearon los gemelos, rodando los ojos en el proceso y ganándose así un par de golpes en la mollera por querérsela jugar a su madre.

—Decidido entonces… Partimos dentro de diez días, poco más o menos —consultó Pat su agenda electrónica—. Es decir, el tiempo en que nos toma reunir un equipo, rentar un autobús y claro está, elegir las salas de conciertos y vender boletos.

—¿En verdad creen que podrán vender boletos suficientes en tan poco tiempo? —Inquirió Georgie un tanto escéptica—. No quiero ser negativa, ¿pero exactamente para cuánta gente estaremos tocando?

—Un aproximado de mil a tres mil en cada sitio, más menos —los sorprendió David con una cifra que los hizo abrir la boca hasta el suelo—. No se hagan los sorprendidos, es lo normal.

—Woah, ¡alto ahí! ¿Normal en dónde? —Preguntó Tom si creer lo que escuchaba—. El año pasado con suerte teníamos más de diez personas en el público, familia y amigos incluidos, y ahora dicen ¿qué?, perdón, ¿más de mil como mínimo? Están orates.

—¡Tom! —Le llamó Simone la atención—. Ese lenguaje…

—¡Pero mamá…! —Reculó el mayor de los gemelos, mas Bill lo mandó callar a la primera.

—A ver si entiendo —se dirigió éste a Pat y David—, ¿creen que venderemos semejante cantidad de boletos o están seguros? Porque francamente…

—Seguros al… Noventa y nueve por ciento, digamos… —Estimó Jost—. Esta semana Durch den Monsun se posicionó entre las primeras cinco canciones de la radio nacional, así que podemos pecar de optimismo, pero tenemos bases con qué creer que esta serie de conciertos se van a abarrotar.

—Ok —asintió el mejor de los gemelos, digiriendo la información recibida e indeciso entre dar saltos como maniaco o sólo desmayarse—. Ok…

—Inhala y luego exhala —le recordó la bajista, siguiendo ella misma su consejo y temiendo hiperventilar en el proceso. Las buenas noticias últimamente no dejaban de lloverles y era abrumador en cierto modo.

—Vamos a estar viajando por espacio de un mes, así que no olviden empacar lo necesario y nada más. Compartirán un autobús, así que cualquier centímetro cuadrado de espacio se convertirá en valioso para ustedes pasados los primeros quince minutos de felicidad absoluta.

—Caray, no nos des tantos ánimos —resopló Gustav. Le costaba creer que viajar por su cuenta y en compañía de sus mejores amigos, haciendo todos juntos aquello por lo que tanto habían trabajo, podría llegar a convertirse en una pesadilla tal como David se los quería vender, pero no del todo, nunca del todo... Georgie solía ser terrible cuando su periodo golpeaba, y los gemelos eran incluso de más cuidado que la bajista cuando el ánimo se les agriaba, lo que era seguido. Preferible que no se lo recordaran porque entonces firmaría una carta de renuncia por adelantado.

Figurativamente hablando, claro, porque por nada del mundo dejaría pasar la oportunidad que se le presentaba a él y a sus compañeros de banda.

—Es un hecho entonces —celebró Pat el acuerdo—. De aquí antes de que transcurra el mes de agosto estaremos en carretera y listos para el primer gran concierto de Tokio Hotel en las grandes ligas.

—Creo que esto merece un poco del vino que guardamos para ocasiones especiales, ¿no crees, Gordon? —Sugirió Simone, y el padrastro de los gemelos bajó al sótano de la casa para regresar minutos después con dos botellas y la colección de copas que sólo salían de su estuche para Navidad, aniversarios y muy de vez en cuando, celebraciones familiares. La circunstancia actual lo ameritaba.

Todos los adultos bebieron del delicado cristal, y por ser una ocasión de las más especiales en el mundo, tanto a los gemelos como a Georgie y a Gustav se les permitió un poco del vino bajo la consigna de que no se propasaran con la botella que se les había dado y bebieran en vasos desechables por si acaso ocurría algún accidente que pudiera arruinar la valiosa alfombra de Simone.

—Pf, ¿accidente? —Desdeñó Tom la posibilidad de que eso ocurriera, los cuatro en el jardín trasero y bebiendo con mucha menos delicadeza de la que Simone les había otorgado en permiso—. Si supiera la de fiestas en las que hemos estado…

—O lo que hemos bebido antes —hipó Bill, su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su gemelo y los dos satisfechos por todo lo ocurrido en el día.

—No se la acaben sólo entre ustedes dos —los regañó Georgie, sirviéndose en su propio vaso y bajando el líquido de un único sorbo—. Ahhh, delicioso…

Descalzos y sentados sobre el césped, pronto no tardaron en sentir el alcohol fluir por sus venas y la risa floja que sólo la embriaguez podría dar.

—Ese par… —Señaló la bajista a los gemelos, quien con media botella en el estómago, se habían dejado llevar por sus instintos y rodaban sobre el césped en un símil de lucha grecorromana por sólo Dios sabría qué estúpida excusa para pelearse.

A su lado, Gustav le dio otro sorbo a su vaso y asintió. —No los culpo. Todo se siente tan raro que… No sé. Ni idea —se le curvaron los labios hacia arriba—. Puede que esté diciendo tonterías y puede que no, uh, ¿lo estoy? Creo que sí…

—A ti también se te subieron las copas, ¿no, Gusti-Pooh? —Se recargó Georgie en él y le sacó los colores como no ocurría desde al menos un año atrás.

—¿Gu-Gusti-Pooh? Hace tiempo que no me decías así —trastabillo el baterista con las palabras. Los oídos le zumbaban y la palma de las manos se le cubrieron de una levísima capa de sudor; Georgie no sabía los estragos que su cercanía producía en él, oh no, porque de saberlo seguro que no lo haría más—. Es decir, no que me moleste pero-…

—Shhh —lo calló la bajista; como ruido de fondo, los gemelos peleando y rodando el uno sobre el otro en una tonta discusión eran si apenas una distracción en la lejanía, quizá hasta en una dimensión alterna paralela a la suya. Ahí y entonces, Gustav y Georgie acallaron al mundo entero con sólo tres escasos segundos en los que se miraron a los ojos y se prometieron la vida entera sin necesidad de palabras, sólo con la intensidad del anhelo que se reflejaba en sus pupilas dilatadas.

O algo parecido… Una vez que el momento terminó, cada uno carraspeó y giró la cabeza en dirección opuesta para luego evitar hablar de lo intenso que había sido todo por una fracción de su existencia en el plano físico. En lugar de ello, rellenaron el incómodo momento con charla insulsa y las últimas gotas del vino que Simone había sido tan generosa en regalarles.

Sujetando cada quien su vaso desechable y viendo cómo una de las últimas tardes de verano que tendrían en Loitsche moría en la distancia, cada uno recordó lo que los últimos cuatro años habían representado para ambos, tanto como amigos, compañeros de banda y pareja; una larga carrera que apenas comenzaba y que correrían hasta el final, durante el trayecto, siempre esperando el que sus manos se rozaran….

El final, lo mismo que el atardecer, se sintió tan distante…

… y luego Tom eructó rompiendo la magia del momento.

—Cerdo —lo amonestó su gemelo, presa de hipidos y limpiándose aún un poco de la tierra que había manchado su ropa al revolcarse sobre el césped.

Desdeñando la hazaña de Tom, Georgie eructó a su vez y los hizo reír a todos. —¿Alguien dijo cerdo?

—¡Oink-oink!

—Cerda, cerdita…

—¡Hey!

Con el firmamento sobre ellos tachonado de estrellas y el coro de sus carcajadas resonando por todo el jardín, los cuatro se tendieron de espaldas y con las cabezas unidas en una extraña formación de estrella, alzaron las manos al cielo y se prometieron con toda la seriedad que eran capaces de reunir a pesar del alcohol en su sistema, jamás, pero jamás, rendirse hasta tocar el cielo.

Esa noche, fue decisión unánime que sólo lo habían llegado a rozar…

 

/*/*/*/*


End file.
